bingoblitzfandomcom-20200216-history
BINGO Blitz FAQ
Getting Started • How do I start playing? The easiest way to start playing is to go to the LOBBY, select a City that you want to play in, and then click on the PLAY! button. You will automatically be taken to a Room in that City with an available table. • OK, I selected a City and clicked the PLAY! button, now what? Now select the amount of Cards you would like to purchase to begin playing in that Room. You can choose to purchase up to four cards to play for one round. • How do I play? The easiest way to learn to play BINGO Blitz is to watch the short Tutorial located on the LOBBY page. BINGO Blitz’s main gameplay is identical to standard Bingo. A Bingo Card contains 24 numbered spaces and one free space in the center. The numbers are assigned at random on each card and are arranged in five columns of five numbers each by five rows. Numbers are drawn at random. The last 6 numbers called are displayed above your Bingo cards. You should mark them off your cards as they are called. The Number Display Board keeps track of all the numbers called in a game. Your goal is to either mark off all four corners or mark off a line with five numbers in a vertical, horizontal or diagonal row on one of your cards. • So, how is BINGO Blitz different from a standard Bingo game? BINGO Blitz contains Power-Ups that help you get a Bingo. BINGO Blitz cards also contain Bonus Squares that award you with additional prizes when you correctly mark them off. • What are the different types of Bonus Squares? *Coin Square – Receive extra Coins when marked off. *Treasure Square – Receive a Treasure Chest when marked off. *Instant Win Square – Instantly win a Bingo when marked off. *Free Spaces – Use to complete a Bingo Pattern without needing the marked number called. *Collection Item Card – Receive the pictured Collection Item if you win a BINGO on the Card. • I marked off a Bingo Pattern on a card. How do I claim Bingo? At the bottom of each card there’s a button with the word BINGO on it. If you’re sure you have a Bingo, click the button to claim it. • How can I be sure I have a Bingo? If you claim a Bingo and don’t really have one, you will have made a BAD CALL and will forfeit your card. Make sure you’re correct before calling a Bingo! Use the Number Display Board to check on your numbers. You can also use it to see numbers that have already been called that you may have missed. • Why are more numbers being called after a player claims a Bingo? After the first Bingo is won, there are more numbers being called to allow you and other players a chance to win runner-up prizes. You can check your standing for that round at the bottom of the game. • What else should I know about BINGO Blitz? BINGO Blitz contains many other elements that add to the fun: *Teams – Invite Friends to be your Teammates to Share in Bonuses and to help each other Receive Additional Items. *Levels – Play BINGO Cards to gain XP to Reach Higher Levels to Unlock Bigger Rewards. *Coins – Use Coins to Buy Items in the Store. *Credits – Use Credits to Buy BINGO Cards. *Keys – Use Keys to Open Treasure Chests. *Treasure Chests – Treasure Chests Contain Random Prizes. *Collection Items – Complete and Turn In Collections to Receive Additional Bonuses and Rewards. *Gifts – Send and Receive Gifts to help your Team be Number One. *Daily Credits – Daily Credits are free Credits you receive to play BINGO Blitz. Daily Credits are available once every 24 hours, but you have to log into the application to claim them. • Power-Ups are fun but I’m a Bingo purist, can I still enjoy playing BINGO Blitz? If you prefer playing Bingo without the added fun of Power-Ups, you can always play plain ole standard Bingo by selecting the City of Plano. How To • How do I receive more Credits? Credits are added everyday that you access the game, and you can increase the amount you receive by: *Completing a Collection Set and redeeming it *Adding more teammates You can win credits by: *Getting a Bingo *Opening up Treasure Chests *Reaching certain milestones with the weekly Team Contest You can also earn Credits through leveling up, as well as purchasing them through the Get Credits tab at the top of the game. • How do I get more coins? What are they used for? You can win coins by: *Getting a Bingo *Finding them in Treasure Chests *Correctly daubing Coin Squares on a Bingo card Coins can also be earned by: *Leveling up *Earning certain achievements *Clicking on your teammates’ BINGO Blitz wall posts You can also convert Credits into Coins in the Store. Coins can be used in the Store to purchase Keys to unlock treasure chests, Power-Up Packs to add or refill the amount of power-ups you have, and Collection Items to complete a set. • What are Treasure Chests for? How do I open them? Treasure Chests contain many prizes, such as Coins, Keys, Power-Ups, Credits, and Collection Items. You can win Treasure Chests by: *Correctly daubing Treasure Squares on a Bingo card *You can add extra Treasure Squares to your Bingo card(s) when using a Treasure Power-Up Treasure Chests can be opened by simply using Keys. If you’re out of keys, you can ask your teammates to help you out, or you can purchase more Keys in the Store with coins. • What are the different types of Power-Ups and how do I use them? There are several types of Power-Ups in BINGO Blitz: *Coin Square – Adds a Random Coin Square to each of your Current Cards in Play. *Single Daub – Adds a Random Free Space to each of your Current Cards in Play. *Double Daub – Adds Two Random Free Spaces to each of your Current Cards in Play. *Instant Win* – Adds a Random Instant Win Space to each of your Current Cards in Play. *Treasure Square* – Adds a Random Treasure Square to each of your Current Cards in Play. *Double Payout* – Doubles your Coin and Credit Winnings for the Current Round. *Double XP* – Doubles your Amount of XP Gained for the Current Round. *these can only be used once per game You can get Power-Ups by randomly winning them, buying them in the Store, receiving them as Gifts, or requesting Power-Up Packs from your Teammates. As you gain XP while playing a Bingo card, you will unlock the ability to use a random Power-Up from your inventory. • What are Collection Items? Over the course of playing BINGO Blitz, you will come across Collection Items that will randomly be added to your account. Each city has a collection of 12 items: they can be collected by simply playing the game, received as gifts from your neighbors, or through Shadow Cards. (Shadow Cards are Bingo cards that display the silhouette of a collection item in the background; the item will be awarded when you get a Bingo on that card.) Completing a set of Collection Items for each city will reward you with either extra Daily Credits or a large, one-time payout of Credits. • What are Team Points? Every time you or a teammate get a Bingo, Team Points are added for your team’s weekly total (higher level cities will add more Team Points for each Bingo you get). Reaching certain Team Point milestones during the week will unlock bonuses for you and your teammates; you can check on this progress with the bar located above the leaderboard in the Lobby. Troubleshooting • I’m all out of Credits, how can I get more? You have a couple options to get more Credits: *Daily Credits – Check into BINGO Blitz every day to claim your free Credits. *Buying Credits – If you would like to continue playing right away you can always buy or earn more credits through the GET CREDITS tab on top of the page. • I clicked on your application but I don’t see anything. First, if you’re having trouble seeing BINGO Blitz, please update your Flash Player by clicking HERE. Second, make sure your browser has JavaScript enabled: For Internet Explorer: # Open the Tools menu. # Select Internet Options, to open the Internet Options dialog box. # Click the Security tab. # Click the Internet symbol (a globe). # Click the Custom Level button, to open the Security Settings dialog box. # In the Settings list, scroll down to Scripting. # Under Active Scripting, click the radio button to the left of Enable, so that a colored dot appears in it. For Firefox: # Select Options from the Tools menu # Click Content # Check Enable Javascript # Click OK # Then refresh/reload your browser window. For Google Chrome: Google Chrome installs with JavaScript enabled by default with no easy security setting to alter this. For Safari: # From the Gears Icon at the top right of your browser select the Preferences option # Select the Security tab. # Check Enable Javascript # Close the Preferences window. # Then refresh/reload your browser window. • The game still isn’t loading. Try clearing your browser’s cache: For Internet Explorer: # Launch Internet Explorer # Select Tools > Internet Options # Click the Delete button in the Browsing History section # Click on Delete # Close Internet Explorer and re-launch For Firefox: # Launch Firefox # Select Tools > Clear Recent History # In the Clear Recent History pop-up, select “Everything” from the Time range to clear drop-down list box # Click on Clear Now # Close Firefox and re-launch For Google Chrome: # Click on the Tools menu (the wrench in the upper-right corner) # Click on “Clear browsing data…” # Check the boxes for the types of information you wish to delete # Clear browsing history # Clear download history # Empty the cache # Delete cookies # Clear saved passwords # Click on “Clear Browsing Data” # Close and re-launch For Safari: # From the Safari menu, click Empty Cache # When asked: “Are you sure you want to empty the cache?” click Empty # From the Safari menu, click Preferences. # From the Security dialog box, click Bookmarks # Click Show Cookies # From the Cookie dialog box, click Remove All # Click on Done If that doesn’t work, you may need to change your Flash Player settings: # Go to the Adobe Flash Player Settings Manager. # After the page has loaded, verify that the “Allow third-party Flash content to store data on your computer” option is checked. • The game moves slowly and animations are jumpy. You’re either running on an old computer or you have too many things running at the same time as BINGO Blitz. First, try closing all other programs and browser tabs you have running. If that doesn’t help , try clicking the Eye icon on the top right of the BINGO Blitz screen. It will reduce the graphic quality of the game a little but will gain you more speed. Can’t find an answer to your question? Contact our Support Team here.